


Beloved

by Siberianskys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Disability, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It probably won't matter anyway," Alex said starting to pull off his<br/>jacket. "When Scully finds out we'll both be dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Alex Krycek shouldered his way into apartment 42 and dropped his  
duffle bag in the hall. Glancing around for his lover and not finding  
him in the dark, silent apartment, he called out sarcastically,  
"Honey, I'm home."

"Great, glad to hear it. Now go take a shower. Our plane leaves in  
two-and-a-half hours," Mulder called from the bedroom.

"Mulder, I just got off a plane. I have no intention of getting back  
on another one. I don't care what haunted whatever, animal mutilation,  
or missing somebody you want to go investigate. The only thing I'm  
doing when I get out of the shower is fucking you through the  
mattress."

"You can fuck me through the mattress after we get to San Francisco  
and you make an honest man out of me," Mulder said appearing at Alex's  
left.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mulder grabbed a hold of Alex's collar and hauled him forward for a  
hungry kiss. "Shower, change. I've already got us packed."

"What's so important in San Francisco?"

"You don't know?"

"If I did, would I be asking? I lost count of how many time zones  
I've been in. I'm beat. Will you stop with the ---?

"I want to show you something," Mulder said, taking hold of Alex's  
artificial hand and tugging him into the living room.

Alex watched as Mulder flipped through the news channels.

"Here, take a look at this," Mulder said, indicating the news report.

Nearly three minutes of silence passed between the two men as Shepard  
Smith narrated the footage they were viewing. "This isn't legal?" Alex  
asked turning his bright green eyes toward his lover.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's sure as hell an excellent exercise in  
civil disobedience."

Alex smirked and leaned over to press his mouth against Mulder's ear.  
"You know if this turns out to be legal, you're stuck with me, because  
I won't give you a divorce."

"You're stuck with me anyway, 'cause if you try to leave I'll shoot  
you."

"It probably won't matter anyway," Alex said starting to pull off his  
jacket. "When Scully finds out we'll both be dead."

"She wouldn't go that far. You'll be dead and I'll just be tossed back  
in a padded cell."

"Mulder?"

"Alex, I'm serious. Will you marry me?" Mulder asked, beginning to  
drop to one knee.

"Only if you stay the hell off the floor," Alex said, catching Mulder  
by the bicep.

"I thought you liked me on the floor."

"That's on two knees, not one."

Mulder reached in his pocket and handed Alex a black box.

Flipping the lid open, Alex examined the two platinum bands. In  
Cyrillic the bands were engraved with, "I am to my beloved as my  
beloved is to me."

"I thought both our cultures should be represented. But if you don't  
like them?" Mulder said, brushing the carpet with the toe of his right  
shoe.

"Galupchik," Alex whispered as he drew Mulder close to seal their  
fate.

The End


End file.
